In recent years, high functionality of devices such as mobile telephones and smartphones has progressed, and among such devices, those that can perform communication using a plurality of communication means such as communication based on NFC (Near Field Communication), IEEE 802.15.1 (which is sometimes called “Bluetooth” (registered trademark)), and the like have also emerged. In addition, the technology which is called handover has been gradually used recently. The handover technology mentioned herein is a technology for performing communication by automatically switching a plurality of communication means that respond to different communication schemes. Between devices that use the handover technology, for example, authentication information of a second communication scheme is transferred using a communication path based on a first communication scheme, and then, using the authentication information, authentication based the second communication scheme is automatically set. Thus, the devices that use the handover technology can automatically perform communication using a communication path based on the second communication scheme, for example, without causing a user to be aware of an authentication process or a setting process.
In addition, technologies relating to the handover have also been developed. As a technology for causing devices to share data necessary for secure data communication by the medium of a security device, for example, the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 described below is exemplified.